


Of Cakes and Birthdays

by shadowylighting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cake, F/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowylighting/pseuds/shadowylighting
Summary: “I know you can’t hear me, but I just wanted to say happy birthday.“_____Peter visits Tony’s grave. But Morgan’s there to make it all better.





	Of Cakes and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mr. Stark!

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter smiled softly, “I know you hated me calling you that, but it feels even weirder now, calling you Tony.”

 

_Now that you’re not here to tell me not to._

 

“I know you can’t hear me, but I just wanted to say happy birthday. You would’ve been 54 huh? That’s pretty fucking old don’t you think?”

 

He pressed his forehead against the grave, steadying himself.

 

“Still too young to die though.”

 

_Too early to leave us alone_

 

His eyes water, tears slipping down his cheeks. He wipes them.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I shouldn’t cry, it’s your birthday. It’s just so hard, even though it’s been a year, to try and live without you. Pepper misses you, by the way, she doesn’t say it, but I can tell. So does Morgan. Oh speaking of they’re even making you a cake right now! They’re coming by later to share it with you.”

 

_See? I can be cheerful._

 

“I would have come with them, but I wanted to talk to you alone for a bit. It’s just… I miss you Mr. Stark, a lot. Some days I forget you’re gone, and then I see one of the memorials and it’s like seeing you die all over again. It’s just really hard, you know?”

 

_Maybe not._

 

“Especially when I see Morgan. I love her, I really do, but she’s so much like you, it’s hard to _not_ cry sometimes. She even loves inventing, she showed me one of her toys you know, she made it herself. It was really cool, like a mini DUM-E but with more sparkles.”

 

A car drives by, but he doesn’t really register it, too caught up in his emotions. The car stops. Pepper and Morgan come out of it, carrying what appears to be a box.

 

“Speaking of DUM-E, the bots miss you too. I don’t think they quite understand what happened to you though. Friday tried her best to explain, but they don’t seem to get it. I think they’re still expecting you to come back one day. Some days even Morgan doesn’t seem to understand. Yesterday she asked me where you were, and why you didn’t want to have a juice pop with her anymore.”

 

He rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep the tears from escaping.

 

_I am NOT going to cry (again)_

 

Behind him, Pepper and Morgan approached.

 

“She’s so smart, but she’s only 6. She can’t seem to process it.”

 

Suddenly Pepper crouched down next to him. He startled.

 

“Hi Peter, we brought cake.”

 

“Oh! Hey Morgan! Did you say cake?”

 

“Yeah! Mommy can I show Peter?”

 

“Of course you can sweetie.”

 

Morgan hesitates, Peter smiles encouragingly

 

“Go on, show me!”

 

“It’s chocolate! I wanted strawberries but Mommy can’t eat them. We have some Iron Man stuff on it, even a chocolate Iron Man helmet! Do you think Daddy’ll like it?”

 

“Obviously! You made it.”

 

Morgan beams. As an after thought she adds,

 

“Mommy helped.”

 

“That’s true, I did.”

 

Pepper smiles.

 

_It’s so nice to see the kids interact. They’re so sweet, it’s unbelievable._

 

Her et thoughts were interrupted by an incessant whining  

 

“Mommy. Mommy Mommy Mommy.”

 

“Yeah sweetie?”

 

“Should we give Daddy a slice?”

 

“Uh huh. And it’s got to be the biggest slice.”

 

“But Mommy! I want the biggest slice! Peter don’t you think I should have the biggest slice?”

 

“Well… It IS your dad’s birthday, but… Don’t look at me like that Maguna I was going to agree with you!”

 

“Sure, and Mommy’s the Queen.”

 

“You’re right! Ms. Potts is a Queen. So as I was saying, it’s your dad’s birthday, but you made the cake. So you should get the biggest slice.”

 

He nodded as if to say see? They laughed.

 

“But then I should get the biggest slice too. I helped, remember?”

 

Morgan nodded sagely. 

 

“You did. We can share!”

 

They placed the slice onto the grave. 

_______

 

“I love you 3000 Daddy.”

 

”Tony we’ll visit next week”

 

“Yeah. Bye Mr. Stark, see you soon.”

_______

 

They did it every year. 

 

Even when Morgan grew far too old for it. Even when Pepper became too weak to come. Even when Peter was gone, a hero’s death, just like Tony. 

 

Eventually all that remained was ash. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a trip.  
> It’s been over a month since endgame, and I’ve got to say it still has me in tears sometimes. I genuinely cried writing this. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
